


Do I Wanna Know?

by sapnapwasfound



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, NSFW, Slow Burn, sfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28493808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapnapwasfound/pseuds/sapnapwasfound
Summary: dream never felt anything other than solely platonic feelings for george, until george tells him about his crushon a girl called maia. soon, a bit more than platonic thoughts and feelings flourish and he doesnt know what to.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Maia | mxmtoon, GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Maia | mxmtoon





	Do I Wanna Know?

**Author's Note:**

> if the cc do see this and are uncomfortable, ill immediately take this down, their comfort is my main priority! i do not mind if they find out about it, thank you for reading.

Light beams into the Floridian's square room, who is sprawled across his bed with his cat pawing at his face, the sheets which were once on the mattress, now lay on the floor. He was known to be quite barbaric in his sleep, kicking and throwing things off his king-sized mattress. Clay is soon woken up by Patches' constant pawing and meowing. He opens his eyes and immediately shuts them. He had clearly forgotten to shut his curtains the night before, so the light shooting into his room instantly blinded him. He rubs his eyes, opening them slowly, and yawns. He stares at Patches before petting her and sitting up. Patches jumps off his bed and walks to the door, obviously wanting to be fed.  


He gets out of bed and grabs his phone, "Okay Okay! Calm down or you're getting dry food." He says in a grumpy tone before opening his phone and checking Twitter, all while exiting his room. He likes a couple of tweets and replies before getting to his small, open-plan kitchen. He sets his phone on the counter and gets a pouch of Patches' food out of the cupboard and puts it in her bowl. She immediately runs over and starts eating. Clay stares at her for a second before hearing his own stomach growling. "Food," he says to himself, then looking in his fridge. His fridge was practically empty and he muttered a small 'fuck' to himself before grabbing the milk and shutting his fridge. "Cereal it is then." He opens his cupboard and gets a bowl and a box of cereal. He makes himself his cereal, lifting his phone off the counter, and going back to his room. He plonks down in his chair and sets his bowl down. He quickly turns on his monitor and lifts a spoonful of cereal in his mouth, pulling a disgusted look, "Ew..." he mumbles as his all of his apps on his computer open. Discord, Steam, Spotify, and a few others. He shuts Steam and Spotify, quickly noticing a discord notification, it's from Sapnap.  


'Yo clay get on VC3, we are about to stream' It reads, he rolls his eyes before groaning. Streaming? This early? Of course, they were. He quickly shoots a reply, 'Fine' He clicks on the discord server while putting on his headset to see George and Nick in VC3. He clicks on it and is met with the small 'ba dun' in his headset and then almost instant screaming. He turns down his headset before saying, in a very dead tone of voice, "Hi."  


"Dream!" Nick says, the smile was easily heard through Clay's headphones.  


George quickly says after him, "Hi Dream! Get on the SMP! We are BUILDING a new house!" Clay can tell he's obviously very excited, he laughs a small bit.  


"Okay wait! I need to load up Minecraft!" Clay had exclaimed, already having much more energy from talking to the two idiots. He clicked on the icon while the other two were talking, slightly zoning out as it had loaded, his brain on autopilot as he clicked on the SMP and loaded in. He suddenly heard screeching and almost jumped out of his seat, "WHAT THE FU- FLIP?!" He yelled.  


Nick chuckled a bit, "You weren't responding to us so we had to scream. We were asking you a question," he says, in a slightly mocking tone.  


"Huh? What is it then?" Dream asked, confusion laced in his voice while one of his eyebrows was raised, obviously not seen or known by anyone but himself.  


"It was a dono question! Out of me and Sapnap, who would you date?" George asks, a small laugh leaving his mouth, "Thanks for the £20 dono by the way Lizzie!"  


Clay thinks for a while, Sapnap then speaks, "Well obviously me! Do you not see the pure connection we have?" His tone flirtatious as he moved his own character towards Dream's, as if going in for a kiss.  


Dream moved his avatar away before saying, "Sorry Sapnap, but I'd definitely go for George." He chuckled slightly before running about in Minecraft, hitting George's and Sapnap's character every so often.  


George laughed, "Knew it! Suck it, Sapnap!" He yells while beating Sapnap's Minecraft character. George obviously didn't notice his chat going wild.  


Nick faked a hurt tone, "Wow Dream... I thought we had something..." He sniffles slightly before he burst out laughing, "Nah, you're too OLD, Green Boy!"  


Dream gasps loudly, "How dare you? That's so rude! You're just upset I rejected you snapmap." He said, sarcasm laced in his voice. They all continued chatting while Clay went on Twitter, he scrolled through, he immediately seen the hashtag 'Dreamnotfound' and started laughing, his infamous kettle laugh leaving his body. "OH MY GOD!" He barely managed to yell through his laugh, "I'm gonna pee myself!" He almost couldn't finish what he had said, the other two were extremely confused, asking what had happened. "C-check Twitter!" He wheezes, still going through the tag, as the other two check the tag. Soon enough, the discord channel is filled with laughter as all three of them are losing their minds over the tag. "DREAMNOTFOUND?!" He asks, but it's a lot more of a statement.  


George looks at his chat, red in the face from laughing so much as the laughter dies down, "Chat, I'm sorry, our friendship is completely platonic. Dream only said he would date me because the donation asked and also because Sapnap smells." He says, a giggle escaping his lips.  


Sapnap screamed, "HEY! I don't smell, I smell good! Like strawberries, Dream would know!" You could basically hear the wink at the end of his sentence.  


Clay chuckled slightly before realizing the time, '10:23 am'. "Sorry guys, I gotta go, I promised my mom I would go to lunch with her and Drista!" He says.  


They all say their goodbyes, Dream soon enough leaves the voice channel and turns off his monitor, leaping out of his seat, playing George's stream on his phone. He walked over to his closet, pulling out a plain white tee, red hoodie, and a pair of black jeans. He lays them on his bed, he quickly got a shower and got changed, leaving his hoodie off due to the heat. He looks in the mirror, running his fingers through his dirty blonde, damp hair. "God, I'm really am overdue for a haircut." He laughs to himself before drying his hair. It was now 11:30, he put his shoes on and left his apartment. George's stream had ended just before he left his house so it was perfect timing.  


Clay soon enough arrives at the small café, he walks in through the door, a small bell ringing as the door hit it, causing a few heads to whip around. He spotted his mom and Drista, he walked over and took his seat, greeting both of them, "Hey Mom, Drista." He smiled a small bit.  


Drista, who had a mouthful of hot chocolate, let out a 'Mmmbhmbm' in response, causing Dream to laugh and her mom say, "Drista! Manners." Somehow causing Clay to laugh a lot harder. "Clay! We are in a café, calm down." His mom said to him as if he was 14 again.  


"Sorry, sorry!" Dream had stated as he calmed down a lot more, "So how are you both?" He says, lifting the menu, quickly scanning across it before setting it down again, picking what he wanted.  


"I'm so good! My friends and I went shopping the other day so I got new clothes and stuff." Drista immediately spoke up, a smile on her face as she showed him the new shirt she was wearing and he smiled at her and nodded.  


Clay's mom soon spoke up, "Well, I'm good, other than all the housework and running around constantly." She added a small laugh on the end to make sure they knew she was kidding.  


"That's good! Actually, I had a massive growth in subscribers recently!" Dream had stated, ecstatically. He had noticed the waitress had came over and then they all ordered what they wanted to eat and drink. They made slight small talk until, as they were about halfway through their meal, Clay received a Twitter notification, he was being tagged in an entire thread of George flirting with a girl called 'Maia', he felt something at the pit of his stomach, it felt like guilt but why would it be guilt? He didn't know what came over and as soon as he read all the tweets, he replied, 'what the FUCK' and turned his phone off, "Sorry, Mom. I have to go, it's an emergency." He said, taking money out of his pocket to pay for them all and gave it to her before quickly grabbing his hoodie and phone and rushing out.  


As he rushed back to his apartment building, he started thinking about why it angered him so much, seeing George flirt with a girl, it was normal. Dream was so confused by his own head, the feeling he felt made no sense, he was straight, he IS straight. A million thoughts rushed through his head. He finally arrived at his apartment, opening the door and slamming it shut with his back as he ran in, heavily panting. He dropped his hoodie and phone before gripping his hair in his fists. His face was red, whether it was because he was angry or out of breath, he didn't care until he remembered. He had tweeted 'what the FUCK' in response to the flirting. "SHIT!" He yells, lifting his phone and going on Twitter for the fifth time today, he then let out a sudden sigh of relief, people thought he said it because of how bad George's flirting was. He stood there for another couple of minutes. He still didn't understand why the fact that George was flirting with someone made him mad. Maybe it's because it's not George replying to Dream in the same way, it's not Dream making George blush. 'No,' He thought, 'That can't be it, I like girls.'


End file.
